The Comprehension of Harvey Specter
by sarky-devotchka
Summary: After an accident, Harvey tries to understand and come to terms with his feelings towards Mike. And will he be able to forgive Mike? "Harvey, you're all I have." (Slightly OOC. No Slash).
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

_Knock, knock_

Harvey Specter heard the knocking on his glass door, but ignored it for a good minute.

"Harvey, listen I just want you to know that I'm sorry. No, I _need _you to know that I'm so damn sorry. I don't know what to say or what to do to make you believe me."

"Mike, it's over. We're over, we're done. Jessica didn't let me fire you because you decided to help yourself out instead of helping me. You didn't help her, no that's not how I see it, Mike. You should've come to me like you always have, you know I could've gotten you out of that jam, but instead you were disloyal to me."

Mike was going to start talking, but Harvey interjected, "I'm not done Mike. I've crossed the line for you numerous times, I've put my job on the line for you and you couldn't even do that for me."

"I'm sorry, Harvey," said Mike softly.

"Not as sorry as I am right now. I never second guess myself, ever. Maybe with you, I should've made an exception." Harvey looked straight into Mike's brilliant blue eyes. Mike could only see anger and disappointment. "I don't need you, Mike. Just go and pretend to be a lawyer elsewhere."

Mike could feel his heart shattering into little pieces as Harvey gave it one last squeeze.

"I never meant to disappoint you, Harvey. The only reason why I was so eager to please you all the time was because…you know it doesn't matter. It looks like nothing I say or do will change your mind."

At this point Harvey was no longer paying attention to Mike.

"Goodbye, Harvey."

"Hey, Mike. Come here to betray us? Oh, wait you already did." As if on cue Donna was waiting for him outside Harvey's office.

All he could do is shake his head and try to hide the steady stream of tears that were working down his cheeks.

"Harvey, what did you tell that poor kid?"

He stared at her. "Donna, please you already know so why ask?"

"This is sensitive I wouldn't dare listen in on this, why else do you think I'd come in here?"

"What makes you think I'm going to tell you?"

"What makes you think you're not?" She smiled.

"I told him what I wanted to tell that idiot. That he betrayed me and that he could pretty much disappear off the face of the earth for all I care."

"OK. I was against forgiving Mike, but sometimes Harvey you go too far. That kid loves you and I know you do, too. I wasn't asking you to forgive him today or tomorrow."

"And I wasn't asking you for your opinion."

"You know what? You're right. Stay mad at Mike, but don't go on pretending like you don't care about him one bit. Go ahead stay mad at him, but if something happens to him tomorrow or next year, you're going to regret it." She stormed out of his office and into her cubicle, but came back just as fast.

"You weren't done?" he said annoyed.

"No. You know that kid grew up without his parents and without any siblings to look up. He was on his own with only his grandmother to guide him and now he's alone. Harvey, I know you had a difficult time too, but you're here for him now.

Since the day you hired him all he's been trying to do is please you and pleased you he has. He's becoming a younger version of you, ambitious, driven and motivated not to say quite handsome. Imagine how hot he's going to be when he's you're age?" she smiled.

"Are you saying I'm old?"

"What I'm saying is that you shouldn't push him away. Make him work for your trust. You're all he's got, Harvey."

He sighed in frustration. He couldn't care about Mike because he didn't care about anyone else, but himself; except for Donna.

He couldn't even remember what he had been working on or what he was supposed to be working on so he gave up and decided to call it a night and head home.

xxXXxx

Even at home, his fortress of solitude, he couldn't get over the days earlier events. He poured himself a glass of whiskey and then another. He wanted to numb whatever he was feeling. There he stood in the middle of his condo. Sure, it was grand but at the end of the night he was still alone.

"Damn it." He dialed Mike's phone number but he didn't answer. He wasn't sure if he was relieved or upset.

"Does this count as drunken dialing? Did I just drunk dial Mike?" he asked himself out loud.

His phone began to ring.

_Incoming call-Mike_

"Shit." Harvey let it go to voicemail. He figured if he did maybe Mike would think he called him by accident.

He picked up his drink. "Why do I have to be such a dick to the people I care about? Why can't I show them I care?"

His phone rang again, but this time it was a number he didn't recognize so he let it go to voicemail again.

"He betrayed me. He knows how much loyalty means to me, you can't buy that. Why am I so torn? I don't even owe him anything!"

Five random phone calls from a number he didn't recognize and half an empty bottle of whiskey later, Harvey was two seasons into Star Trek.

"Me and Mike would be quoting this," he said laughing.

"OK. If I keep talking to myself I'm going to have to end up committing myself."

He turned everything off and finally headed to his bedroom hoping for some sleep. He thought maybe the alcohol would make him knock out.

Instead he had vivid nightmares about Mike mysteriously disappearing, dying or worse never having existed.

"_Mike, why isn't he working today?"_

"_Who is Mike?" A disembodied voice answered. _

"_He's my first year associate, Mike Ross, that's who. Why are you trying to be funny… Donna?" _

"_We don't know who that is; we've never had a Mike Ross here. Are you okay this morning? Too many drinks last night, huh?" the voice laughed. _

_Harvey frantically walked through the office calling for Mike. "Mike! Mike! Where are you? Why aren't you here?"_

"_Because you said you didn't want him."_

"No!" He woke up with a start drenched in sweat. He rubbed his face with the palms of his hands a couple of times trying to make the nightmare go sway. After all, that's what it had been.

Knowing that he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep he decide to hop in the shower and get ready for work. Once in the shower he turned the water to scalding hot hoping to wash a strange feeling that was steadily crawling to the pit of this stomach.

He had to get himself together because looking shaken up at the firm was definitely out of the question. This morning he decided to go with a grey three piece suit, or what Louis once called a "pimp" suit, white shirt, and black tie. He styled his hair as usual. Finally, he looked at himself in his full length mirror. He grimaced at the circles under his eyes.

With a heavy sigh he made his way down his glass elevator and into his car that was already waiting for him.

xxXXxx

He was starting to read over a case that Mike had been trying to help him with. He was deep in thought, but his mind not on the case.

"Harvey!"

He jumped. "What's your problem Donna?" he said half annoyed half angry. However, one look at her tear streaked face he instantly knew something was wrong. That creeping feeling that had been forming at the pit of his stomach all morning was now full blown.

"Donna, what's wrong?" he whispered.

"It's Mike," she managed to choke out. "He was hit on his way home last night. They were trying to get a hold of you because you're his only emergency contact."

Harvey was trying to remain calm but that was quickly becoming impossible.

"How is he?" he asked not daring to look up at Donna.

"Oh, Harvey it doesn't look good."


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own "Suits" or it's characters, sadly. I've just enjoyed taking them out of their comfort zone. My first "Suit's" FF, please read & review. Suggestions are welcomed. Constructive criticism as well. Thank you and happy reading.

* * *

Chapter 2

Mike had fallen asleep at the office and it was now 2:30am. He hoped that maybe he could work himself to death.

"Damn it," he said out loud.

He gathered his things, throwing everything messily into his messenger bag.

He felt worse at that moment than he had just a couple of hours ago. His heart was heavy with sadness. He was dreading going back to work in just a couple of hours and not because he was going back to the "bull-pen" but because he would no longer work with Harvey. He knew how much Harvey had meant to him, but he did not realize how much until now. Harvey was the first person he had aspired to be like, a man to look up to. Although, Harvey gave Mike a hard time he knew understood why. Harvey only had the best intentions at heart, even though it never seemed that way.

Things were easy between them because they understood each other. It just took one action to ruin what they had built in over a year. He sighed and threw his suit jacket on.

He made his way downstairs to his bike, putting his helmet on.

"Safety first," he laughed. He remembered the day Harvey had questioned if he rode his bike to work.

"Please don't fire me, Harvey," he repeated over and over again on his way home. It became a mantra.

He finally came to a stop light.

"Ugh." He rubbed his face with the heels of palms trying to make the tiredness, which was threatening to overtake his body, go away.

"Green light," he murmured to himself.

Sadly, he was so engulfed in his thoughts that he had not noticed the car barreling towards him trying to beat the stop light.

"Look out!"

The screeching breaking of tires trying to come to a halt echoed throughout the night. He hit Mike with such great force that his body cracked the windshield upon impact. His body rolled over the roof top of the car slamming on to the pavement. His body rolled ten feet away from the vehicle, giving it enough time to speed away.

There had been two friends trying to get over ex-girlfriends who had just come out of a bar who saw the entire accident unfold.

"Call the paramedics!" The older of the two, Charlie, ordered as he ran towards the immobile Mike. "Hey, kid can you hear me?" he checked his pulse. "Damn! He's not breathing." His heart jumped to his throat.

"I know CPR. Here let me help." The younger one of the two, Steven, spoke up.

He proceeded to perform CPR on Mike, but he was unresponsive.

"You can't die," he started to cry. "I know I don't know you, but I know there's someone out there that loves you so you can't die…so now breathe!"

Finally, Mike started to breathe but it they came in short, shallow and ragged breaths.

A phone started to ring. It was Mike's phone, which lay in the middle of the street. The eldest of the friend picked it up surprised to find only the screen was cracked.

_Incoming call-Harvey_

"Hello?"

The line went dead.

"Shit," Charlie cursed. He called back, but Harvey didn't pick up so left a voicemail. "Hey, the owner of this phone got into a bad accident. Hit and run, please call back. He's doesn't look good. Please, call back."

"Charlie! The ambulance is on its way," Steven called out. "His name is Mike Ross. He works at Pearson-Hardman and he's an associate."

"Someone just called him. I think it was his boss. I left a voicemail," Charlie ran his hand through his hair. He kneeled next to Steven who had been cradling Mike's head on his lap. "How is he doing?"

"His breathing is really erratic. I wouldn't be surprised if there's internal bleeding due to the blunt trauma or something," Steven gulped, biting his lip.

"Shit, well he's _externally _bleeding right _now,_" said Charlie. He pulled Mike's jacket back and noticed a huge gash on the left side of his torso. It was deep and it was starting to bleed profusely. "Here take my sweater and try to apply as much pressure as you can on the wound," he told Steven, peeling his blue cardigan off and handing it to him.

"OK. What are you doing?"

"I'm going to try and call this guy again to see if he picks up. I'll text him, too. "

From the distance they could hear the paramedics rushing to the scene.

"Finally," Steven sighed in relief.

The paramedics carefully put Mike onto a stretcher and wheeled him into the ambulance.

"Are you his friends?" one of the paramedics asked.

"No, but we witnessed the accident," Charlie answered.

"Okay, thanks the police should be here soon."

"Oh, he stopped breathing for a minute or so," Charlie threw in. "Also, here are his belongings."

"Thanks."

They both saw as the paramedics sped away with a weak and dying Mike.

"I hope he makes it," Charlie said.

Steven nodded in agreement.

* * *

Sorry it's a little short! I've started on the next chapter. See you next time and thanks for the follows.


	3. Chapter 3

As always, I don't own _Suits _I just enjoy playing with their characters emotions.

* * *

Chapter 3

Donna had called for Ray to pick up Harvey.

Everything was happening as if through tunnel vision after receiving news of Mike's accident. Especially after learning he wasn't doing too well.

_"How is he?" he asked not daring to look up at Donna._

_"Oh, Harvey it doesn't look good."_

He kept replaying those words over and over again in his head. A sob escaped through his gritted teeth as he waited in his office for Ray.

"It's OK, Harvey." Donna was by his side trying to comfort him. An arm wrapped tightly around his waist, her cheek resting on his shoulder; wishing all of it was a bad and twisted joke.

"No, it's not, Donna. I was such an ass to him yesterday. You know Louis asked if he could take him as his associate. Do you know what I said?"

She shook her head, but already knew what he was going to say.

"Take him, I don't want him. Just a year ago he was trying to move in on him and I told him to back off. I wasn't sure I was being so protective of Mike. I handpicked Mike for a reason. I saw something special in him, Donna." He looked up trying to stop the tears threatening to fall.

Harvey felt his phone vibrate.

"Ray is here," he said standing up. "Thank you, Donna," he smiled sadly down at her.

"I love him, too," she said quietly.

"As soon as you're done clearing out the rest of the week make yourself available to come keep me company."

"Of course," she replied.

xx

Harvey didn't even recall when they got to the hospital. He hardly remembered when Ray opened the door to get into the car and off.

Harvey made his way to the reception area.

"Hello, Sir. How can I help you?" a nurse asked.

"Excuse me? Oh, I'm looking for a Michael Ross."

"Are you his family?" she asked while scrolling through the hospitals computer data base.

"No, but I'm the closest he'll get. His grandmother passed away a couple of months ago," he said. He ran his hand through his now disheveled hair.

"Are you a Harvey Specter?" she asked.

"Yes," he answered sounding a little annoyed. All he wanted to do was get to Mike.

"Oh, well Mr. Specter you're his only emergency contact on his cell phone. We tried contacting you last night, but were unsuccessful. He's currently in the ICU and that'll be on the sixth floor."

"Thank you," he said as politely as he could, making his way to the set of elevators.

Why they were taking so long, Harvey couldn't understand.

_Ding_

"Finally," he breathed out.

There was a smaller reception area here with far fewer people.

"I'm looking for a Mike Ross," he said, as he came up to reception.

"He's in Intensive Care. I'll page a doctor to come over to you. The waiting room is down the hall to your left." A kind nurse politely smiled at him and pointed in the direction.

He simply nodded and walked towards the waiting area. Before he could sit down and try to soak everything in a doctor with greying hair walked up to him, "Mr. Specter? Harvey Specter?"

"Yes, that's me doctor," he said, extending his hand for the doctor to shake. "How is Mike doing?"

_Please be okay, kid._

"Hello Mr. Specter. I'm sorry to say that, Mr. Ross is in the fight for his life right now."

Harvey felt the blood from his face drain and for the first time he realized that he could actually lose Mike—forever.

He gulped trying to catch the air that had been knocked out of him. It wasn't until the doctor raised his voice a little louder that he remembered he was still supposed to be talking to him.

"Sorry, I know this has come to a shock to you. Mr. Ross suffered a great amount of blood loss on his way to the hospital. We had to perform surgery due to the internal bleeding around the lungs. We had to insert a tube through his mouth and into his windpipe so that he receives the right amount of oxygen," he sighed, "unfortunately, he also suffered a collapsed lung which made matters more difficult. Also, he has a broken femur which we're waiting to do surgery on since the injury didn't break the skin."

"What are his chances?" Harvey asked. He didn't want the doctor to answer.

"It's complicated Mr. Specter. Usually we see patients fighting or give a fight; however, it's as if Mr. Ross has given up. For a while there he was in critical condition, but stable," he sighed, taking off his glasses. He wiped the smudges clean off and placed his specs carefully on his nose, "I'm not going to lie and stand here and say I've never witnessed miracles before, Mr. Specter, but that's what he needs now. We've done everything we can and now it's just up to the young man."

"May I see him?" he pleaded. His dark brown orbs silently begging the doctor.

"Yes, of course. You said you were his family?" asked the doctor.

"Technically, I'm not," he said looking at the ground. "I'm his boss but we're close. At least I'd like to think we are. You see, his parents died when he was young and he was left in his grandmothers care. Unfortunately, she passed away a few months ago. I see him as a younger brother and I hope he sees me as that older brother he never had." His lips trembled slightly, his resolved starting to break.

"I see. Well if you follow me I can show you to his room."

Harvey felt dread and fear overtake his body. His heart started hammering against his chest and his eyes began to sting. He tried fighting it back because after all that's what he was, a fighter.

The good doctor cleared his throat, "Please, if there are more visitors we only allow one at a time."

Harvey simply nodded and said, "Thank you."

"Of course, and if there is anything you need please don't hesitate to ask."

Harvey tried stepping foot into Mike's room but couldn't bring himself to do it. He could see him lying in bed, broken.

_He looks so fragile. How could I let this happen to you, kid? I've always been there, in my own way. I failed you last night. _

He didn't make it into Mike's room. Instead he slumped up against the wall and let himself slide down. Dropping his head into his hands he finally lost his resolve and wept. He was so overwhelmed that he had not noticed the clicking of heels stop right beside him.

"Donna," he whispered, looking up at her.

She tossed her things to the side kneeling next to him, "Why aren't you inside?" she asked looking into his swollen eyes. She hadn't seen him cry, not even when she told him his father had passed away. She searched his large dark brown eyes and all she could see was sadness, regret and fear. Qualities that the Harvey Specter she knew did not possess.

"I can't do it, Donna. I don't think I'm brave enough to go in there," he admitted to both of them.

"Oh, Harvey," she gave him a tight hug, rubbing circles on his back. "I know you are. I'll be here with you if you need me. You need to be strong for him because you're all he's got right now. I adore that kid, but there isn't that bond the both of you have."

"That's just it, Donna," he started to sob softly. "I knew it was there and he wanted me to admit it so badly. I could read it all over his face. Not once did I acknowledge it. "

"We could talk about that later, Harvey. Right now you need to get your ass in there and just talk at him," she said bluntly looking right at him.

He nodded and helped her up.

She gave him an encouraging smile and a slight nudge.

He put both hands in his pockets and walked into the room. "Oh, kid look at you," he said through blurred vision. Mike had a breathing tube coming from his mouth; IV lines hooked up to several machines that Harvey had no idea what they were for. The only one he cared about was the heart monitor.

He ran his hand through Mike's soft hair and gingerly cupped his cheek.

"Mike," he sighed, "I know you can't hear me and I know it's cowardly of me to do this now," he bitterly laughed at his own words. _Who would've thought? _"I'm not going to stand here and pretend I'm not angry at you because I am. No, I'm not angry more like disappointed because you knew how I would feel about what you did. Do you know what hurt the most?" he swallowed the sob that was working its way out. "That you felt like you couldn't trust me enough to come to me when you needed me the most. I know you were trying to protect me, but I'm supposed to do that because that's my job." He took Mike's bandaged hand and gave it a slight squeeze.

"Did you ever stop and wonder why I kept stepping over that line for you? It wasn't just because you're my associate, but because I can't imagine working without you –now. So, you can't die. You can't leave me, Mike. I'll be losing a brother." He let silent tears fall not bothering to wipe them away. "I secretly hoped to be someone you could look up to," he whispered.

At that moment Harvey noticed Mike's heart monitor spike and then again until it became erratic. He looked in horror as Mike tried to desperately gasp for air. He pushed the emergency call button above the bed.

"Donna! Get a doctor something is wrong with Mike."

Donna simply nodded and ran towards the reception area, but there were nurses and doctor already on their way.

"Mike, please hold on," he whispered into his hair. "You need to be okay. "

"Sir, we need you to step outside in order to help him," one of the nurses asked.

"Harvey," Donna grabbed his arm, "we need to go so that they can do their job. We can't do anything for him."

She guided him outside, where Rachel was waiting to hear news from them. She took in Harvey's appearance and knew it couldn't be good. The man that was always so intact looked defeated. His hair was disheveled, tie undone as well and his vest. His eyes were puffy and red. This wasn't the Harvey Specter she was used to and this wasn't a man with good news.

Harvey didn't want to deal with anyone else right now so he let Donna give her an update on Mike's current state. He saw Rachel put her hand over her mouth and cry. Donna took her into a hug and kept repeating some words of comfort.

Harvey stayed by Mike's room hoping the nurses and doctor would get Mike's breathing under control. Then he no longer heart it, his worse fear, Mike's heart monitor had stopped.

* * *

Thanks for the faves & follows. Reviews are welcomed! Sorry for any errors, since I don't have a beta it's always harder to catch your own errors. I don't have Chapter 4 started yet. I had 1-3 already go to go, so it might take a little longer. Also, I'm working 6 days this week, so sorry for the delay! But I'll keep ya on your toes :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Well here it is and yet I still down own ****_Suits_**.

Chapter 4

Harvey felt like he was going to be physically sick. He held on to the wall feeling he was going to pass out. It took everything in him to keep himself upright.

_Please, please, please Mike stay with us. What's taking so long? Why haven't they gotten you breathing again? _ _You can't possibly be…_

He bit into his fist trying to stifle a scream he was holding back. Then he heard it, Mikes heart monitor started beeping again.

He fell to the ground for the second time that day and he didn't think he could take any more of it. He was beyond exhausted. He had so many emotions running through him that he felt he was going to combust.

"Mr. Specter." The doctor from earlier came out from Mikes room.

"Yes doctor?" he said, getting up.

"There was a slight complication. I believe Mr. Ross's has air built in around his lungs making it hard for him to breath. We need to perform a few tests and perform surgery to insert a small tube in his chest to drain the liquid." He looked into Harvey's scared eyes. "I can assure you that the surgery is safe and once we drain the liquid out of his lungs he'll be able to breathe much more comfortably.

"Will he be okay? Is he out of…danger—"he asked.

"We've managed to stabilize him."

Harvey gave him a puzzled look. "I don't think I quite understand."

"It means that once we suck out the air he'll be on watch for forty-eight hours to make sure he's in the clear," he smiled. "We just need to perform surgery on that broken femur."

Harvey knew they were going to be the longest forty-eight hours of his life. "So, what happened right now was because of the air built in?"

"Yes, sometimes that can occur after the accident."

"OK, thank you doctor."

"I'll have one of the nurses give you updates. We'll be taking Mr. Ross into surgery as soon as everything is prepped."

Harvey walked over to the waiting room where he now found Jessica and Louis talking in hushed voices.

"Harvey what happened? What did the doctor tell you?" Rachel asked, latching on to his arm. "Oh, I'm sorry," she said, turning a slight shade of pink.

He cleared his throat. "It's quite alright, Rachel. I know how much he means to you." What he really wanted to do was pull her into a tight hug and tell her that everything was going to be fine. He had just spilled his heart out to an unconscious Mike, but he wasn't quite ready to share those feelings with everyone else. He knew that he wouldn't be the same man after Mike's accident.

Harvey then went on to explain what the doctor had told him…well more or less. He was a lawyer not a doctor so he could only remember half of the things the doctor had told him.

"I'm really sorry, Harvey. I know he means a lot to you, more to you than you'd like to admit," said Louis.

Avoiding his gaze, Harvey simply nodded.

"Harvey, it's OK to be upset, to hurt, to be angry and to _feel_." Louis didn't know what else to say to try and comfort the unfeeling Harvey. "If you need anything, please, don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you, Louis." Harvey didn't know what else to say either. He knew that he couldn't stand him most of the time, but at the moment he had his heart in the right place.

"He's a strong kid. You'll see he'll pull through and we'll have him back at the office in no time," he smiled encouragingly. "Harvey, he'll pull through and you know why?"

Harvey nodded feeling slightly confused. Sometimes, Louis did that to him; well most of the time he made him extremely angry.

"When people meet him, they think that he's alone but what they don't know is that he has you, Harvey. I see the way he looks and how he wants to be you. He will never tell you but he admires you. I mean I helped him bring in a client and he takes him over to you." They both shared a light laugh. "I can sincerely tell you that whatever happened between you guys has been eating away at him in the inside."

"Thank you, Louis. I needed to hear that," said Harvey, giving Louis a genuine smile.

"Well, I'm going to get going. If anything changes will you let me know? Louis asked.

"Of course," Harvey answered.

Harvey heard someone clear their throat behind him.

"Oh, Jessica, thank you for coming by," Harvey said lamely. He didn't really know how to handle himself in these types of situations it was almost awkward and Harvey Specter didn't do awkward. He felt like a lost puppy.

"He's my problem as much as he's yours," Jessica smiled. "I don't always show it but I do care about the people I work with, sometimes. I just want to let you know that Donna cleared out the rest of the week for you and Louis took the cases you were currently working on. If you need more time just ask." She took his hand and gave it a light squeeze.

"Thank you," he said. That's all he could think of saying. He was still angry at her for the wedge she had driven between them and if she hadn't done so he wouldn't have been such as asshole to Mike. If she hadn't pushed Mike into a corner he would never had betrayed him. But Harvey figured he shouldn't have been such an asshole to Mike to begin with either.

"Harvey." Donna snuck up on Harvey making him jump. At least he thought she snuck up on him, but he was just completely immersed in his own thoughts he didn't notice any of his surroundings. "I'm sorry, Harvey, I didn't mean to startle you. I was just coming to let you know that the others have taken off since it's pretty late. Also, I'm going to be heading home myself but after I'm done grabbing everything I need I'll stop by your place and grab a couple of things for you."

"I can't imagine what I would do without you, Donna," he said, pulling her into a tight hug. "Donna, don't go yet. Will you stay with me a little longer?" he whispered.

"Of course," she answered. She didn't even have to think twice.

He couldn't imagine being alone in the waiting area. He didn't want to dwell further into his thoughts if he did he would probably lose it especially after what Louis had said. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to feel better but he did know that he felt worse.

So, for the next couple of hours they sat hand in hand hoping that Mike would not give them another scare.

Xx

"Harvey, wake up," said Donna, tapping his face lightly. He'd fallen asleep on her shoulder, it sounded sweet but it was rather uncomfortable.

"Huh?" he said, feeling a little disoriented.

"It's early…well late. I guess it depends on how you look at it. You haven't eaten in hours and you could use some real sleep as well as some clean clothes," she smiled.

"Who's going to stay with Mike?" he asked.

"Are you really asking that question? Obviously, I am."

"No, it's okay. I didn't let you sleep all night. Plus, we both can't go missing at the office. Someone has to be there to keep Louis on his toes," he smiled.

"Be nice. He was being very nice yesterday," said Donna.

"I know. I just feel like I'm going to go crazy," he said running his hand through his hair.

"Well we didn't hear any bad news about Mike. No bad news is better than no news?" she said hopeful.

"I suppose in this case, you're right. Donna, you're always right," he said smiling.

"I know, Harvey. I'll go get an update on him and you go get us some coffee. I'll ignore the fact that you're going to say no and walk away now," she smiled back.

A couple minutes later Harvey came back with two coffees and two bagels for both him and Donna.

"How's Mike doing?" he asked Donna as soon as he saw her.

"Well we aren't allowed to see him, yet, but according to his doctor he seems to be doing better," Donna informed him.

"Well that's good, right?" he asked

"I agree, definitely great. Oh, and thank you for the coffee and bagel. I'm heading out now. I'll come back as soon as Jessica will allow it," she said. She bit her bottom lip nervously.

"What is it, Donna?" Harvey asked a little impatient. He didn't mean to sound rude. After all, Donna had been an angel through the hell he'd been through. He would have to re-evaluate his relationship with Donna, too. Maybe there was more there than he would have ever thought, but that would be left for another time.

"Go home. Mike won't be waking up soon and you need rest too. I could stop by and wake you up. Please, Harvey?" she pleaded with her eyes.

"I'll tell you what, Donna. I'll go home take a shower and grab a bite to eat and head right back. I don't feel comfortable just leaving him here," he said. He felt like it was abandoning a puppy at a shelter.

"That's not the point. You need rest, too," she fumed.

"I'll rest when I'm dead," he said feeling irritated. "This conversation is over."

They both stood in the middle of the waiting area staring at each other. She could see the storm of emotions that was taking place inside of Harvey. She wanted to be angry at him for being stubborn but she didn't have the heart. She had known him for years and never had she seem him so tired, worn down and scared. She thought he was unbreakable and uncaring. Donna figured he could thank his job and his childhood for most of it. However, she always thought it would be a woman who would be the one to worm her way into his heart and break through all those barriers. Never, in her wildest dreams, did she think it was going to be some non-attending Harvard kid who would melt Harvey's heart.

* * *

**Thank you for waiting! I've been working so much lately so I haven't been able to update as quickly as I would like and I wasn't too sure where I wanted this to go. Only one chapter left! It wasn't meant to be long. Hopefully we'll get into the AU next. Reviews are welcomed, please! **

**-sarky_**


End file.
